Mega guide
QUOTE=DJDerp;525SIZE=4COLOR="#EE82EE"Hey guys! Today I am going to make a Mega Guide for PERP. This will include Jobs, Proper RP, How to make money, What things are used for and so on. So let's get started!/COLOR/SIZE SIZE=6COLOR="#000080"Jobs:/COLOR/SIZE SIZE=3COLOR="#00FFFF"1. Citizen: This is the standard job. You are to mind your own business, keep to yourself and stay out of trouble. This job is the only job that permits you to make drugs (without breaking the rules). There is no time requirement for this job. 2. Police Officer: This job requires FULL-ON RULE FOLLOWING!! This job is easy to be blacklisted from. When you are recruited as a Police Officer you are equipped with a few things, 1. Night stick, 2. Battering Ram, 3. Hand Cuffs, 4. Pistol. (and the standard Keys, fists, Grav Gun and maybe Phys Gun, if your VIP). These items are only to be used if you if you ABSOLUTELY need them, i.e: Don't use your Night Stick to launch people in the air. That will get you blacklisted and maybe even banned very fast. You might, if the mayor allows it, have a Police Cruiser, with this you MUST follow all road rules, failure to comply will also result in either a ban or blacklist. (You can turn on Lights with SHIFT and Sirens with Q and ALT) 3. SWAT: This job is very similar to Police Officer, except you have a few more items. You have the same items as Police with MP5, Five Seven, and a Riot Shield, along with Full Armor as oppose to Moderate Armor. You are also supplied with a SWAT van (if the Mayor allows it) this should only be used if you are on a call for back up. If you are not called, you MUST stay in the Nexus or with the Mayor for support, otherwise STAY IN THE NEXUS!! (You can turn on Lights with SHIFT and Sirens with Q and ALT) 4. Mayor: You are the head of the city. You listen to the citizens and furfil their needs. Many Citizens tend to want to kill the Mayor, if there is no specific reason they cannot kill the Mayor (that would be RDM). You have Secret Service to back you up, they can provide a Limo for you to ride in. The mayor can only be killed for high taxes if the taxes are over 10%. 5. Fire Fighter: This job is simple, you are provided with a Fire Axe, Fire Extinguisher, and a Fire Hose. The Fire Axe is only to be used for breaking into places to extinguish a fire. Fire Extinguisher can be used anywhere but it takes longer to put out a fire oppose to the Fire Hose. The Fire Hose can only be used within a certain range of a Fire Truck or Fire Hydron. (You can turn on Lights with SHIFT and Sirens with Q and ALT) 6. EMT (Medic): This job is used to revive and heal players that are unconscious or injured. You must right click with the Medic Charge equipped to charge it to 100% then you can shock your paitent, essentially reviving them (this may take a few tries). When a player approaches you asking for a heal you must heal them with no charge, same thing with Government employees. You are supplied an Ambulance, with this you much follow road Rules aswell. (You can turn on Lights with SHIFT and Sirens with Q and ALT) 7. Road Worker: With this job you work on the road and and towe cars that are not properly parked, you take them to the Parking Garage and can charge a fine of no higher then $200. If the person you towed died between the time they go to get their car, they dont have to pay you, that is considered NLR. 8. Secretary: This job isnt anything special, you can hand out warrants and that is about it./COLOR/SIZE SIZE=6COLOR="#FF0000"Proper RP:/COLOR/SIZE SIZE=3COLOR="#B22222"1. Assgun: When you take out a gun you need to do "/me takes out weapon and turns safety off". You can also bind this by opening up console (if you dont know how, look it up) and typing bind you want to bind "say command" (with qutations) And then when you take out the weapon you can just hit that button so you wont get caught assgunning. 2. NLR (New Life Rule): What this means is when you die you cannot go back to where you died for 3 minutes. Once 3 minutes is up you can't go back to seek revenge on your killer. Also as a Police Officer you can only go back to the criminals house if you are FULLY informed of the criminal and where he is. If caught doing so you can possibly be banned. 3. CDM (Car Deathmatch): When you randomly kill someone with your car. If they are in the road and you have the green light and you hit them, that is not CDM. If they are on the sidewalk and you hit them that is CDM, which is bannable. 4. Fail Drive: If you do not follow the road rules, that is considered Fail Drive and is aswell bannable. That is really the main things you need to know about Proper Role Play/COLOR/SIZE SIZE=6COLOR="#008000"How to make money:/COLOR/SIZE SIZE=3COLOR="#00FF00"1. Drugs (Main way to make money): There are a few drugs, Weed, Meth, and shrooms. You can grow weed by using Carbinis Seeds and pots. Pots can be found in the hardware store and the seeds can be bought at the Drug Dealer, located at the apartments. 2. Government Job: You can role play as a Government Employee and get paid a little bit extra. 3. Selling: You can buy a store and sell weapons and props and whatever else you want to./COLOR/SIZE SIZE=6COLOR="#FF8C00"How a few things are used:/COLOR/SIZE SIZE=3COLOR="#FFFF00"1. E: This is the standard key to use things. 2. Keys: These are used to unlock cars and doors. 3. Fists: These are used to hurt people, constantly hitting someone for no reason is considered Punch Whoring and is bannable. 4. Gravity Gun: To pick up items that are not frozen. 5. Physics Gun: To move, freeze and unfreeze props and items./COLOR/SIZE SIZE=4COLOR="#008080"Mixtures, Inventory, Genes, and Options are all found in the F2 menu. Although it might say Genes are in the F1 menu, that is FALSE. There are a few bugs with the F2 menu, such as on a few resolutions you cannot view the Options tab./COLOR/SIZE SIZE=5COLOR="#800080"Well this is really all that you need to know about PERP. There are a few tricks that people do that you will catch on to, most of those things are too long to explain. I hope you guys like it and enjoy PERP!/COLOR/SIZE/QUOTE